epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Riot Shield
The Riot Shield is a al cat toy available to NoLegs in . Description The Riot Shield is a standard black police issue riot shield. It has a white cat face painted on the shield itself and it comes with a baton for subduing foes. The Riot Shield is a strong, balanced weapon, giving a massive boost to NoLegs' , and . This comes at the cost of an equally massive penalty, but overall makes NoLegs bulkier. The Riot Shield also grants a strong bonus to , leaving NoLegs' offensive abilities intact. The weapon can also counter with Normal Attacks that inflict , which will help both defensively in reducing the enemies' offenses and offensively by increasing Dark-elemental damage done with the weapon. Riot Shield can also cast Bind between turns, which while not overly useful does provide moderate Evade debuffs. It's worth noting that while the Riot Shield is a useful weapon, NoLegs tends to rely on Evade for survival. As such, it's better to focus on Evade for a tanking NoLegs. In particular, the Neon Lightbulb (or Honjo Masamune to also have great offensive ouput) gives no defenses but amazing Evade. The Riot Shield resists , , , and , with all but Dark becoming immunities at level 5. The Riot Shield is found in the bridge screen at No Man's Land, in a chest guarded by some Cat Snipers. * * |lvl1HP = 30% |lvl2HP = 35% |lvl3HP = 40% |lvl4HP = 45% |lvl5HP = 50% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 30% |lvl4DEF = 40% |lvl5DEF = 50% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 20% |lvl3MDF = 30% |lvl4MDF = 40% |lvl5MDF = 50% |lvl1EVA = -50% |lvl2EVA = -50% |lvl3EVA = -50% |lvl4EVA = -50% |lvl5EVA = -50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element = Dark |Element % = 50% |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Hand Bomb |item21number = 2 |item31 = Plastic |item31number = 3 |item41 = Nano Fibre |item41number = 2 |item42 = Plastic |item42number = 15 |item51 = Dark Rune |item51number = 2 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 1 |item53 = Nano Fibre |item53number = 1}} * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 35% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 35% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element = Bomb |Element % = 50% |AutoSkillPower = 15/3 |AutoSkillChance = (60%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Hand Bomb |item21number = 2 |item31 = Plastic |item31number = 3 |item41 = Nano Fibre |item41number = 2 |item42 = Plastic |item42number = 15 |item51 = Dark Rune |item51number = 2 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 1 |item53 = Nano Fibre |item53number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs